The Ultimate Revenge
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: The villains of Miracle City have escaped and they've kidnapped everyone Manny loves most. Now he has just a couple of hours to find and save them or he'll lose them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Davi poked his head from the bushes, he squinted his eyes as he looked for trouble.

"Help!" A voice shouted.

"Albino Burrito! To the rescue!" He said jumping from the bushes and following the cry. "Who needs help?"

"You do!" Then he was grabbed by Senor Sinestro.

...

Raul was busy making hair flowers for Browsia when suddenly he was grabbed by Dr. Chipotle Jr and stuffed into a bag.

"Ah-Ha! Stuggle all you wish you mustache." He laughed. "But you'll never escape."

...

Grandpapi was taking a walk through town when he saw a dollar on the ground.

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that." He said. "I not that estupido." He said walking away only to run back to grab the money which was pulled away from him a string. He followed it all the way into an abandoned building.

"Gotcha!" He said grabbing the dollar. He then looked up to see Sartana holding the other end of the string.

"Hello Pumy."

...

"Okay, the novels go here." Maria said organizing the book shelf. "And the recipes go here."

"Excuse me?" A voice called.

"Just a minute." She climbed down the later holding a pile of books. "Welcome to the library, how may I help you?"

"I would like to check out a book."

"Alright, what book would you like?" She turned around and dropped her books when she saw Voultra at the door.

"How about a book on your doom?" She fired a rope that tied itself around Maria.

"Oh Dear." She said.

...

"Now which tie would Maria like?" Rodolfo said going through his closet. "I wish I had a striped tie, that's her favorite color but I only have polka dots!"

Knock-knock

"Coming!" He said excitedly. "I wonder if it's that boot shiner I ordered." He opened the door. "Hello?"

"Goodbye!" El Oso said punching him.

...

"I can't wait to see the look on Chakal's face when he sees I spray painted his car pink." Frida said shaking up a paint can. She was just about to squirt when she heard a bark. She saw a puppy standing behind her. "Awww! Hello puppy."

She tried to pet the puppy but it ran away, it ran into a dark alley which she followed it in. "Where did you go?" She asked herself. It went up to her. "There you are." But when she pet it, it shook and broke apart.

"What the heck?" Then it was revealed to be a robot. "Okay that's weird."

"Hello Frida." Before Frida could think her mouth was covered by Black Cuervo who pulled her further into the darkness.

...

"Hmm...I wonder where Frida is." Manny said to himself as he walked home. "She wasn't at school today. Come to think of it I haven't seen Mom at the library and Davi hasn't been bothering me at all today."

When he got home the door was wide open. Strange, his father never left the door open. "Dad? Grandpapi?" He said walking inside. There was no answer. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"I'm here." He turned around to see Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"What are you doing here Dr. Chipanzee?"

"Chipotle! And I'm not alone!" El Oso, Sartana, the Flock of Fury, Senor Sinestro, and Dr. Chipotle Sr. came out from the curtains.

"What are you all doing here?" He said spinning his belt. "I put you all in jail!"

"Exactly!" Sergio said.

"But we broke out man!" El Oso said.

"And we want revenge!" Voultra said.

"There's no way you can take all of us alone!" Chipotle Jr said.

"Get him!" Santana said.

El Oso punched him, Sartana blasted him with her guitar, the Chipoltes shot him with hot sauce.

"Cuervo you don't really wanna kill me do you?" Manny asked her.

"Sorry handsome but you broke my heart and threw me in jail. That's unforgivable!"

She shot him with a laser which burned his skin. He tried to run away but Sinestro knocked him against the wall. He was just about to finish him when he was hit with a guitar blast.

"Now, now my friends." A voice said. "Let's not get too excited." Manny stood up and watched in disbelief as a figure approached him. It was Django alive well sort of. "We wouldn't want his suffering to end when it hasn't even begun."

"H...How are you here?" Manny asked.

"Oh! Didn't you see me with Nana when you knocked me into prison?" He said. "I'm surprised and very hurt."

"What's this about?"

"Well tiger boy, you see during our time in prison we discovered we all had something in common. We hate you and want you to suffer."

"I see. So you guys plan to beat me to death? Is that it?"

"Ha! You call that suffering? Please." He chuckled. "Tell me Manny, do you know what real suffering is? It's not some mindless beating, it's losing everything you love the most."

"What are you talking about?"

"So glad you asked. You see before arriving here I had my fellow villains kidnap everyone you love except for that Davi kid I don't know if you actually like him but he's been captured too. Anyway they've all been placed in traps set to kill them at a certain time."

Manny growled and grabbed Django by his theist. "Let them go!" He roared.

The other villains sprung to attack him but Django stopped them.

"Kill me." He said. "And El Mal Verde will step on all of them."

Manny released him.

"Good kitty. Now you have exactly several hours to find your loved ones and save them and I highly doubt you'll be able to save all of them."

"Where are they?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said with a wicked smirk. "I'd get moving if I were you, your friends and family have so little time to live."

Manny glitches his teeth and glared at the other villains. "I'll be back for all of you!" He fired his chain and swung up to the top of a building.

"I will save them! All of them! Even if it costs me my life." He promised himself. "This I swear!"


	2. Chapter 2

"When I said I wanted to experience the dangers of heroism this isn't what I had in mind." Davi said. He was in quicksand and slowly sinking deeper into it by the minute. "Okay I just need to use my powers. My dance should do it!...that is if I could move legs."

Not to far away Manny was looking everywhere for the people he knew and loved. "Mom! Dad! Grandpapi! Frida! Can you hear me?"

"Help me!" A voice shrieked. "Somebody help me! Hellllp!"

"Davi?" Manny followed the cry until he found him. "Davi!"

"Manny! Boy am I glad to see you?"

"What happened?"

"Well I heard a cry for help so naturally as a hero I raced to answer it."

"Yeah..." Manny said rolling his eyes.

"But the victim turned out to be Sergio and he stuck me in quicksand."

"Alright stay calm and don't struggle. Struggling will only make you sink deeper."

"Okay now what?"

"Um I need a minute to think."

"Sure take your time I'm not going anywhere."

Manny thought for a moment then an idea came to him. He fired a chain to a tree and grabbed Davi. Using his strength he tried to pull Davi out.

"Man!" He grunted. "This stuff is tough."

He pulled and yanked until finally he freed him.

"Thanks." He said. "But I could have handled it."

"Sure you could." Manny said sarcastically. With that he swung away. Jumped from roof to roof scanning the city for the others. Finally he spotted Raul trapped in a jar, inside the razor,shaving cream, after shave, and waxing factory, head straight for the test razors and a vat of shaving cream.

"Hold on Raul!"

He swung through the window and tried to pull the switch that would shut off the machine. But he wasn't strong enough so the boy decided to just grab Raul. He jumped on to the moving conveyer belt and went to grab the jar but first he had to go through an army of razors, endless piles of shaving cream, and getting sprayed with after shave.

"Ahhhhh!" He shouted. "Men call this soothing?!"

He grabbed the jar and freed Raul who hugged him.

"Yeah. I missed you too buddy." He said. "But I have to find my family now. You wouldn't happen to know where any of them are do you?"

Raul made gestures that looked like Grandpapi getting nabbed by Sartana and taken to the Miracle City Volcano.

"Thanks Raul." He ran as fast as he could to the volcano unaware he was being watched by the other villains on tv screen using a camera.

"We should've killed him!" Sergio said.

"Patience comrades, patience." Django said. "In time you'll get your share of blood shed. We just need him to suffer, make him wish he was dead and then grant his wish."

"But he's already saved two of them man!" El Oso said. "What if he saves all of them?"

"Impossible! Only by the glory of god could he save all of them and it appears that way then I guess I'll have to take extreme measures." He pulled a vile of red out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Zoe asked.

"Oh just some medicine. And the thing that will cause Manny to choose between his life and the life of the one he loves most." Django said. "El Oso, would you be willing to beat up Manny fatally? Not enough to kill him instantly just so that he'll die if proper help isn't received."

"Glad to man!" He strated to leave but Django hit him with his guitar.

"Not yet! You great big oaf!"

"Sorry."

Django turned back to the screen. "Go on Manny, try to save them all but I can assure you at least one person will die today."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this about the wedding?" Puma Loco said hoping Sartana could hear him. "Remember you left me."

He was in a net hanging over a volcano with his sombrero far from his reach.

"Help! Somebody help me!" He cried.

"Grandpapi!"

"Manny is that you?"

"Don't worry I'll save you I just need to climb up the volcano." He called. "The reallly, really, tall volcano."

He took a deep breath and began climbing up the volcano which took him longer than he thought.

"Hang on...heh...heh...I'm coming." He said panting. "Al...almost there." When he reached the top he was out of breath. "Okay...just give me a minute."

He caught his breath.

"Grandpapi you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine except for the fact that I'm dangling over boiling lava." He said. "My sombrero is down on that ledge. Try to get it and hurry."

Manny used his chain to lower himself into the volcano, sweat dripped down his body due to the heat and his nervousness. He grabbed the sombrero and pulled himself up. He placed it on Grandpapi, the old man activated his powers and flew to safety.

"Thanks Manny."

"Yeah but now I have to rescue Mom and Dad, wherever they are."

"Rodolfo is in trouble?"

"Yes but I have to save them, only me or they die. I'll explain later!" He said running off to find his parents. He looked around desperately for a sign or something. Then his mother's screams caught his ear.

"Help! Oh let go of me! You dirty thing you!" He followed the screams down to the zoo. "Put me down! This instant you filthy man! What are you doing to me?!" He watched as El Oso threw Maria in the alligator pit.

"See ya pretty lady!" El Oso.

The alligators looked at her hungrily and licked her chops.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Help!"

"Mom!" Manny shouted.

"Oh Manny, thank goodness."

"I'm coming Mom."

But before he could reach her El Oso pounced on him. He began to beat the boy harder than he ever had, he had never hit him like this.

"You horrid man! What are you doing to my Manny?!" Maria said as she ran from the alligators.

Manny gathered up his strength and fought back, it took a very long time but he managed to throw him into a concrete wall.

"Not fair man." El Oso said before losing consciousness.

Then he jumped into the alligator pit and wrestled the alligators one by one. In the end he was bruised, scraped, and bleeding.

"Oh hijo." She said. "You need to see a doctor."

"No." He breathed. "I...I gotta save Dad."

"Are you sure?" A voice said.

They looked up to see Django smiling wickedly. "Someone in your condition without the proper treatment will surely die sooner or later at least not without this." He held up a vile of liquid.

"What is that?" He asked.

"A special medicine that will cure you."

"You're gonna make me fight you for it aren't you?"

"No I'll give it to you."

"Really?"

"Yes but only if you willingly let your remaining loved ones die."

"Not...happening!" He pulled his mother out of the pit. "I'll save my Dad and fix my injuries later."

He then went to find his father.

"We'll see if you last that long." Django said.

...

"Well this is not good." Rodolfo said looking up at the bolder being lowered over his head. He was tied up and guarded by rabid coyotes while his boots were up in a tree.

"Dad!" Manny said.

"Hijo, what happened? You look terrible!"

"Don't...worry...Dad I'll save you...I hope."

"Manny, you can't do this! Get some help!"

But the poor injured boy just made his way to the where his father was being held. The coyotes lunged for him and began to tear him apart, he cried out in pain as their fangs dug into his flesh. But kept fighting. He threw the savage animals off him, bashed one of them in the head, and kicked the other in the ribs then roared in a way that scared them off.

His entire body ached and it throbbed, he felt hot all over and he could hardly stand. He almost collapsed to the floor. Using whatever strength he had left he pulled Rodolfo out from under the bolder before it fell on him. He untied him and handed him the boots.

"Come on Manny let's get you to the hospital."

"But what about Frida?" Django asked appearing. "She's still in danger and I do believe her time is almost up."

Manny growled. "If she dies." He panted. "I'll...I'll kill you!"

"Tick-Tock." He said.

Manny knew going after her was risky especially in his condition, he could die in just a couple hours. But letting Frida die on his account was fate worse than death to him. So he went to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well this is just great." Frida said sarcastically.

Cuervo had chained her to a rock somewhere in the middle of the river and the tide would soon be coming in.

"Alright I just need to get loose, get out of here, and then turn Cuervo inside out. I'm not helpless, I'm not helpless." Then a huge wave splashed her as the water begin to rise. "Okay I am helpless! I am helpless! Oh God! I'm gonna die!"

"Frida!" Manny called. "Frida! Where are you?!" He looked around. "Come on give me something."

"Ahhh!"

He quickly followed the familiar scream to the river.

"Frida are you here?! It's me!"

"Yes! I'm over here." She called from where she was. "Hurry! Please hurry! The tide is rising!"

He took a deep breath, dove into the river and swam toward her. But it was difficult especially with the strong current pulling him and knocking him against the rocks below and around. That mixed with the pain from his injuries made his body numb with hurt but he didn't stop. Frida struggled to stay above water but it just kept rising and rising until she was trapped under. She wiggled and squirmed to get out of her chains but they were too strong. After being under for so long she passed out. Manny finally got to her and he broke her chains using his claws. Then he carried her unconscious body to land and lied her down on her back.

"Come on breathe!" He said shaking her. "Breathe! Damnit!"

She sat up coughing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks but...What happened to you?" She asked looking at his injuries.

"Long story." He panted and stood up.

"Well, well." A voice said. They turned to see Django clapping in a slow manner. "I must say I am impressed I didn't expect you to save all of them and still be alive."

"Alright I played your little game now give the medicine." Manny demanded.

"You want it?" He said holding up the bottle. "Come and get it."

Manny started to pull the bottle from him by Django easily punched him away causing him to land on a rock. He stood up and tried to fight back but every punch, every fist that hit his injured areas felt like fire then he collapsed.

"Manny!" Frida gasped.

"Hasta la vista Rivera." Django said ready for the final blow.

"Get away from him!" Frida smacked Django with his guitar and smashed it.

"Oh no! Not again!" Django shouted as he turned to ash.

She grabbed the falling bottle of medicine and slipped it into Manny's mouth. She saw a dark spot forming on the fabric of his mask. She took his mask off to find a large gash on his head, she set his head in her lap, then tore off her sleeve and used it to press down on the gash to stop the bleeding.

"Manny." She said softly. "Look at me, I'm right here."

He looked at her with weak and glass looking eyes. He slowly raised his gloved hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's gonna be alright." She assured him. "I promise."

That was the last thing he saw and heard before passing out. When he woke up he was in the hospital with his father, mother, grandfather, Davi, and Raul by his side.

"Oh...My head."

"Oh Manny." His mother said hugging him along with his other realtives.

"What happened?"

"You nearly died." She said.

"How did I get here?"

"We found you and Frida by the river, you were in terrible condition." Rodolfo said. "

"Frida!" He cried sitting up. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She spent the night balling at your side."

"We had to send her home to get some peace and quiet." Grandpapi said.

"Father!" Rodolfo scolded. "And because she was exhausted but don't worry you'll get to see her."

"Thanks." He said. "I owe you guys."

"No we owe you!" Davi said. "Big time! You saved us!"

"Even in that horrible state! You risked your life to save us, we're so proud of you." Maria said.

"But what about Django and the other villains?"

"Don't worry I rounded them all up and sent them back to jail." Rodolfo said.

Once the doctors examined him, Manny was allowed to go home. But he wanted to stop by the Suarez house to see if Frida was alright.

Knock-knock

"Yes." Carmela said answering.

"Hi is Frida here?" He asked.

"Well she's-"

"Manny?" Frida said coming downstairs. "Manny!" She happily ran out of the house and threw herself on him knocking him down. "You're okay! You're okay!" She cried while kissing him all over his scratched and bruised face.

"Whoa! Frida slow down! Let him breathe!" Rodolfo said.

The little girl quickly got off him and helped him up.

"Sorry dude." She said blushing.

The boy just stared at her wide eye with his face turning red.

"Manny? Manny?" She waved a face in front of his face. "Cat got your tongue?"

She poked his face, he grinned and then fell backwards on to the ground.

"Did I break him?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Rodolfo chuckled.


End file.
